


The One Who Got Away

by midheavenn



Series: the knight and the princess [11]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, IzuAn, RitsuAn, a VERY loose songfic, but oh well here you go, i should probably stop with all the angst, there's a bit of cursing so that's why it's rated T, you guys know i'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: Izumi never thought he would watch the person he loves fall in love with someone else.
Relationships: Anzu/Sakuma Ritsu, Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!), Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: the knight and the princess [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993468
Kudos: 11





	The One Who Got Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seicchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seicchi/gifts).



> Hi! I am back with more angst, and it's another one where Izumi feels all the pain. I should probably stop, but that's what he gets for not coming home. This fic is VERY loosely based off of Katy Perry's song, 'The One Who Got Away'. There's legit ONE reference to the song in the entire 2k word fic. But yes, I was listening to it when I wrote this. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language. Happy reading! <3

_\--- midheavenn ---_

It was quite sad, really. Like a scene out of a movie.

Izumi never would’ve thought he would experience something like this.

Watching the person you love fall in love with someone else is really quite something, isn’t it?

It’s only been… what, two months?

And there’s Ritsu, smiling contentedly as Anzu laughs at whatever the hell he just said.

A surge of protectiveness washes over Izumi, and he was about to give Ritsu a piece of his mind for flirting with Anzu, before stopping.

Right. He and Anzu broke up. They’re no longer in a relationship. He’s no longer her boyfriend, he can’t be mad at Ritsu for doing something like that.

Izumi clenches his fist and turned away so they wouldn’t see his scowl.

He regrets it. He regrets everything that led up to his breakup with Anzu.

Maybe everyone in Knights was right. A little _too_ right for his liking.

~

“You should tell her you love her more, Sena. I’m sure she would like hearing that from you.” Leo once told him when Izumi was keeping him company.

“Make sure you shower Anzu-chan with love when you see her this week, Izumi-chan. She _is_ a girl after all, and you, as her boyfriend, has to show her that you love her.” Arashi said when they were waiting for practice to start.

Tsukasa said the same thing as well. “ _Onee-sama,_ I mean, Producer has been looking a bit down lately. Sena-senpai, please make sure you keep her happy.”

Izumi was already a bit confused from all these warnings he was getting. Does he really not show Anzu that he loves her that much? Is he not doing enough?

He found Ritsu’s warning the most ominous. If he’s being honest, the glint in Ritsu’s scarlet eyes made him felt on edge.

“Well, did you make up for lost time? Tell her she looks pretty, shower her with love, hold her hand? Anything like that?” Ritsu asked lazily.

The raven haired idol chuckles when he feels Izumi’s eyes glare daggers at him.

“Why would you want to know?” Izumi icily asked back.

Ritsu didn’t back down. Instead, he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Eh~? Don’t tell me you didn’t, Secchan. You two haven’t seen each other in a month and a half.”

That earned him a tongue click from Izumi.

“Why would I? Someone like Anzu would rather be complimented for her work than all that.”

Ritsu huffed. “Maybe, but it sure would be nice to hear sometimes. Be careful, Secchan. She might take interest in someone that would do all that.”

Izumi felt unsettled when he saw the serious glint in those blood-red eyes.

“I would tell her if I were you.”

And with that, Ritsu got up from his seat, causing an abrupt end to the conversation.

Now, Izumi was sure what the others have been telling him were purely warnings, but…

Was that a threat? From Ritsu?

Would Anzu and Ritsu really do that to him?

“Kuma-kun.” he called out, not wanting to end the conversation just yet.

Ritsu turned to face him, his usual lazy expression back on his face.

Izumi narrowed his eyes. “What the hell do you mean by that?”

He only got a shrug from the other idol. “Who knows~”

Oh, he does _not_ like the sound of that.

Ritsu laughs when he sees Izumi’s expression.

“Just be careful, Secchan.”

He left before Izumi can get another word in.

Izumi has this sinking feeling inside his stomach.

“Izumi-san.” he heard a female voice call out softly.

Izumi turns to see Anzu smiling at him, and he pushes the thought of Ritsu and his ambiguous warning to the back of his head.

Surely, Ritsu wouldn’t do that to him, right?

He instinctively reached for Anzu’s hand, before pulling away, remembering that they have to keep their relationship a secret. He settled on intertwining his pinky with hers instead.

She looked surprised, but she didn’t pull away. 

Izumi looked at Anzu with a worried glance. Ritsu’s words kept repeating in his mind.

_Right?_

~

Oh, how wrong he was. 

At least Ritsu waited until he and Anzu broke up.

He doesn’t like thinking that, though. It makes it sound like Ritsu has been waiting ever since Izumi and Anzu got together.

A sigh slipped past Izumi’s lips for the umpteenth time today, which did not go unnoticed by a certain blonde.

“What’s with all the sighing, Izumi-chan? That’s your third one in the past _five_ minutes.” Arashi asked him.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “None of your business, Naru-kun.” he snapped.

Arashi blinked, taken aback by the hostile reply Izumi gave her.

“So icy~” someone drawled with a light chuckle.

Izumi instantly shot Ritsu an icy glare, which only amused the self proclaimed vampire even more.

Izumi’s ire didn’t go unnoticed by Ritsu, though.

He knew full well why the model was behaving like this, and he supposes he couldn’t blame him.

After practice, Izumi pulls Ritsu aside.

“Oi, Kuma-kun. What the hell are you getting at?” he hissed.

Ritsu only raised an eyebrow, his expression deadpan, before his lips curled into a smirk.

“What’s this? Are you talking about me and Anzu, Secchan? Last time I checked, the both of you are no longer dating.”

Izumi was about to reply but quickly held his tongue when he senses everyone’s eyes on him and Ritsu.

The both of them were talking normally, but it sounds louder due to the silence in the practice room.

He curses internally, now everyone was paying attention. He faintly heard chatting from his other unitmates just a few seconds ago, why are they quiet now?

“Hey, Secchan.”

Izumi’s gaze intertwined with Ritsu’s in the air, the silence hanging above them now somehow heavier than before.

“Do you know what you did? If I were you, I wouldn’t have done anything you did.”

Ritsu said it in a soft voice, but his tone and expression was harsh, his lips tugged downwards in a thin scowl.

There was a pause. Everyone lets Ritsu’s words hang in the air.

A small, quiet, barely audible sigh left his lips. He quickly added, “You’re the worst, Secchan.”

Izumi felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks. He could only watch as Ritsu leaves the room.

The entire room was filled with awkward silence, as Izumi looked at the three onlookers.

Outside the door, he heard Anzu’s voice.

“Oh, Ritsu-kun. Did practice finish early?” she said.

She sounded happy to see him. Like how she used to sound whenever Izumi finished practice early and had no work to do.

“Hm~? What’s this? You sound awfully happy to see me, Anzu~” was Ritsu’s reply.

Izumi turned away from the door, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

_Bastard._

“Just kidding~” the idol said again, but Izumi was sure his words managed to fluster Anzu.

_Damn bastard._

He put his things back inside his bag, trying to ignore the two outside the door right now.

“ _Nee,_ Anzu, are you free right now?”

That got him to look up in alarm, but that was all he heard before footsteps.

Looks like Ritsu is taking her somewhere.

With one last sigh, he didn’t spare Arashi, Leo, or Tsukasa a single glance as he walked out of the room.

~

The last time Izumi remembered having a heart-to-heart with Anzu was when he heard she recently got together with Ritsu.

She was visiting the NewDi office for some business, and ran into Izumi when she was on her way out.

He asked whether she was in a hurry or not, to which she said no.

So here they are, outside the ES building, walking together in what used to be comfortable silence.

“Congratulations to you and Kuma-kun.” he started.

Izumi wanted to punch himself in the face for that. That was possibly the worst conversation starter out of all the ones he could’ve chosen. But, well, what else was he supposed to say? If he pretended he didn’t know, that would just seem unrealistic. He’s Ritsu’s unitmate, he would be one of the first to hear.

He tentatively glanced at Anzu, whose cheeks are now flushed.

“Ah… thank you, Izumi-san.”

He soundlessly sighed, knowing that he probably shouldn’t ask her this particular question he’s thinking about.

“Are you… happy with him?”

 _You’re an idiot,_ his mind tells him.

 _I know,_ he replies.

Anzu stays quiet before a thin smile graced her features.

“Yes, I am. You don’t need to worry about that. He’s been nothing but kind to me.” she admitted, smiling at him as if that will make him feel at ease.

Izumi lets her words sink in before nodding slowly, a huff leaving his lips.

“I see. I’m glad you’re happy. That’s all that really matters to me.” he tells her, hoping his voice doesn’t waver as he said it.

Anzu nods at that, and looks up at the sky.

“Izumi-san?”

He turned to look at her.

“What?”

“Thank you. Even though we didn’t… work out at the end, you’re still one of the people I cherish the most. And it means a lot to me to know that you’re fine with me dating Ritsu-kun.”

Izumi shoved his hands down his pants’ pockets, looking down at the ground.

“As long as you’re happy, that’s all that really matters.” His voice was uncharacteristically quiet, his usual confidence completely gone in his tone. He usually doesn’t mind, it’s around Anzu, after all. But knowing that she’s no longer his… well, he doesn’t like it as much now.

Anzu’s phone suddenly buzzed, a reminder for her next meeting showing up on her phone screen.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Izumi-san. I have a meeting in ten minutes. I should get going.”

She politely bowed and excused herself, but before she can get too far, Izumi calls out to her one last time.

“Anzu!”

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned to him. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry.” was all he said to her.

She blinked at his words, before realizing what he meant. “It’s completely fine, Izumi-san. Don’t worry about it.”

Anzu left him after that.

Right, it was stupid of him to think that she would still worry about things like that.

Why would she? She has Ritsu now, after all. Someone who will always tell her how great she is, how beautiful she is, and someone that will always show her love, even when they’re trying to keep their relationship a secret.

Another sigh left him.

He hates to admit it, but Ritsu surely deserves Anzu more than he does.

~

Izumi never truly understood what it felt like to lose the love of his life.

But after today, he certainly understood.

He had to watch from the groom’s side of the aisle, simply staying in silence as Ritsu and Anzu exchange their wedding vows.

He didn’t object. He’s sure some part of him will regret that for the rest of his life.

But even if he regrets it, what’s done is done. They’re now married.

As everyone in Knights congratulates Ritsu, Izumi went last, forcing a smile and hugging Ritsu.

“Hey, Kuma-kun.” he whispered, low enough that only Ritsu can hear him.

He felt tears start to well up in his eyes, from the way Ritsu’s lips slightly parted, he’s sure that the other idol sees it as well. _Shit._

“Take care of her, won’t you?”

After a second, Ritsu nodded, before saying to him, “I’m sorry about what I said all those years ago.”

Izumi laughed and nodded, before walking away so no one will see him cry.

He’s sure he’ll meet someone else. He’s sure he can be happy with them too.

But he’s not sure that he will feel for them the way he feels for Anzu.

A sigh. His shoulders slumped.

Maybe things could’ve gone differently. Maybe in another reality, he ended up with Anzu.

He leans against a wall, away from the rest of the guests.

He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling tears wet his cheeks.

Maybe in another life, he doesn’t have to say she was the one who got away.

_\--- end ---_

**Author's Note:**

> There's something I don't really like about the way I wrote this fic, but I can't put my finger on it, so I thought I should just post it. Thanks a lot for reading, if you made it this far! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> Follow me on my Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
